Sonic Chronicles novelization
by Fans of almost everything
Summary: Sonic and his friends won. The war against Eggman that they had been fighting for so many years was finally over. The world must have peace, right?... Right? Rated T for language in later chapters


A war was going on.

Multiple G.U.N. jet fighters circled the new and improved egg carrier, firing missiles at the flying war machine. The sky was clouded with smoke and fire, giving off a permanent red haze to the sky above. On the ground, G.U.N. soldiers fired off against the egg army, outgunned beyond all belief. One in particular prepared to fire his weapon, an m16 rifle, at a swatbot. The weapon unfortunately did little damage as the swatbot walked through the weapon fire and punched the soldier across the jaw, sending him onto the ground. The soldier looked up and saw the swatbot prepare to smash him…

Only for a sudden explosion to catch him off guard. What remained of the swatbot clanged against the ground, as a certain red and black, very bulky robot swirled minigun barrels in its arms. "**Worthless consumer models!" **the robot yelled as it kept firing in all directions, taking out swatbots with ease. Another character, a white bat wearing a black jumpsuit with a heart chest piece, flew down behind the bulky robot, picking up the G.U.N. soldier. "Agent Rouge!" the soldier said, wincing in pain. "Stay down, soldier. Omega, cover us while I get to the medic!" Rouge yelled as Omega turned around, nodded, and then switched out his miniguns for missile launchers. "**Gladly.**" Omega said as he continued his bombardment. Rouge carried the soldier over to a nearby medical tent and dropped him off, then flew over to help against the raid.

The soldier attempted to get up, only for a gloved hand to push him back down. The soldier turned his head and saw a very small rabbit in an orange dress with a blue chao floating by her. "Please hold still, mister soldier. This won't hurt a bit." The rabbit said as she held her hands to the soldier's chest. "Um, how old are you?" the soldier asked. The rabbit looked up and smiled. "Six." The soldier's eye's widened. He was about to ask another question, but was cut off by large thud sound. The two of them looked over and saw a heavily armored swatbot landing. The soldier covered the rabbit up with his body, prepared to meet his end. However, he felt nothing.

He got off the rabbit as she gasped and smiled when she saw who blocked the punch. It was a very large purple cat, who had a fishing rod strapped onto his back and was holding the robot's fist. "Mister Big!" the rabbit yelled, as the soldier scratched his head. _"Note to self: never volunteer agree for a war zone to be your first mission setting."_ He thought to himself. The rabbit's hands glowed as the soldier felt his wounds disappear. Big looked back and smiled. "Cream!" He yelled happily, throwing the swatbot aside with little to no effort to go up and hug his friend. The soldier leaped off the table and grabbed a rifle off the ground. "Thank you both." He said as he ran off. Big let go of Cream as they looked around to see more robots. Big was ready to defend, only for a loud shout to catch them both off guard.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

Multiple green colored spears* flew and impaled through the back of five swatbots. They fell over as the falling bodies revealed an ebony colored hedgehog, with upstanding quills streaked with red. The hedgehog looked around, saw swatbots raise their arms and aim laser guns built into their arms at him. "Hmph, insects." Shadow said to himself as he pulled out a fake emerald given to him by Tails**. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He shouted, a flash of light occurring. Seconds later, another flash happened as he landed with one knee and one hand on the ground, the robots falling apart as he landed. He stood up and craned his head toward the egg carrier. "The faker and his friends better know what they're doing."

_Up on the egg carrier_

"Take cover!"

A giant mechanical fist pierced the floor of the egg carrier as a blue hedgehog and a red echidna jumped out of the way. The pilot of the mech owning the giant fist, a round red jacket wearing human with goggles and sunglasses, slammed his fist on the control deck he was piloting. "You rotten animals! Why won't you just DIE?!" He yelled, turning one of the mech's arms into a machine gun and firing at the animals. "Knuckles, you go left and I'll go right!" The blue hedgehog yelled. "Alright Sonic!" Knuckles yelled, as he ran and punched into the wall, climbing the walls as Sonic pulled back his leg and ran along the wall, running up and around the mech that tried in vain to hit him.

"Why you little…"

"Don't even THINK about finishing that sentence Eggman!"

Eggman turned his mech and saw a pink hedgehog in a red dress jump down and hit the mech across the cockpit with her hammer, knocking Eggman down. Amy landed on the ground as Sonic looked and whistled. "Nice hit Amy." He said, giving a thumbs up. Amy brushed her hair with the back of her hand and winked to Sonic. "Why thank you, Sonic." She said. "Save the compliments for later, he's coming back!" Knuckles yelled, for once being right. Eggman pushed himself off the ground and swung the mech's fist, the three of them jumping to get out of the way. Sonic landed on his feet in a battle ready stance. "Tails, how's it going?" Sonic yelled to another character, a fox with two tails leaning over a control board. "Not so good! Eggman really upgraded for this ship!" Tails yelled. Tails heard an explosion as he looked over and saw Sonic flying straight towards him, slamming into the wall behind him. "Sonic! Are you…?" Sonic peeled himself off the wall. "I'm fine buddy. Just get this bird… or fish, I guess by design… out of the sky!" Sonic yelled, spin dashing straight back to Eggman's mech and slamming straight into it's chest.

Tails turned back to the control board and started to type into it. An electric current ran throughout it, Tails slamming his fists on the panel. "NO!" Another explosion rang out as Amy and Knuckles flew back, Sonic hitting and skipping on the ground. Eggman flew his mech over and grabbed Sonic. "Finally. So long, old friend!" Eggman said as he started to crush Sonic. Sonic at first grit his teeth and yelled in pain, but then half opened one eye and started laughing like crazy. "What? What's so funny?" Eggman asked, Sonic just smirking. "Even if you crush me like a grape right now… You still lose." Sonic said. Eggman then looked over and saw Tails activating his arm cannon and pointing it at the control panel. Eggman's eyes widened in horror. "NOOOOO!" He yelled, but it was too late. Tails fired and destroyed the control panel, and the ship started falling almost automatically, knocking Eggman off balance and releasing Sonic. Tails looked down at his arm cannon. _"I can't believe that actually worked."_ Knuckles and Amy ran by, Knuckles grabbing Tails by the arm and pulling him along. Sonic was right behind them, but stopped when he saw Eggman getting up.

The other three stopped and looked back. "Sonic!" Amy yelled, Sonic staring ahead at the recovering Eggman. Sonic looked back to them. "You guys go." He said, turning around. "I'm going to finish this." Sonic said. Tails was worried and he showed it. "But Sonic…" "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just go!" Sonic said. Knuckles walked up to him. "You're an idiot for doing this, you know that?" Knuckles said, but then held out his fist. "Good luck." He said, Sonic fist bumping him back. Amy ran up to Sonic and wrapped her arms around his neck while crying, almost crushing him. "Make it out of this alive, you hear me! If you don't I'll…" Sonic grabbed her shoulder, causing her to look up and see his smile. "I will." Amy let go. Sonic looked to Tails. Tails ran up to Sonic and hugged him as hard as he could, softly crying into his chest. "Tails." Sonic said, as Tails looked up. "I'll be fine." Sonic said. Tails sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Just… be safe, alright?" Tails said. "Aren't I always?" Sonic said. The three ran, Tails being the most hesitant to leave, but soon ran off anyway.

Sonic looked back as Eggman cracked his mech's knuckles. "Let's end this, Sonic!" Eggman said. Sonic stretched his arms. "Gladly, Eggman." Sonic spin dashed and flung himself forward as Eggman held up his mech's arms as a shield, Sonic driving it back anyway. Eggman drew his fist back and collided it with Sonic, sending him flying backwards. Sonic turned into a ball and rolled on the ground, spinning along the ground and jumping into the air, then homing attacked Eggman's mech and sent it stumbling back. Eggman growled as he slammed his fists on the panel in anger. "Die rodent!" Eggman yelled as he fired some bombs out of his mech's chest, Sonic back flipping over them and letting them hit the floor. Explosions rang out from behind him, knocking him off balance, as Eggman took this opportunity to punch Sonic across the face and into a back wall.

Sonic shook his head to recover and ran towards Eggman, who started firing machine guns at him. Sonic dodged the bullets and jumped up punching Eggman's mech in the chest. Sonic catapulted off of the mech and started to homing attack the mech like nothing else. With each one the mech got more and more damaged, Sonic landing and finally charging up one final spin dash. He launched himself at the mech, going straight through it's chest and launching Eggman, still in his egg-mobile, out of the mech. Eggman looked down at his egg-mobile and turned it around, starting to fly away. Sonic glared and ran towards Eggman, hitting his egg-mobile and knocking him out of the sky. "NNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eggman yelled as his egg-mobile fell out of the sky and onto the ground below, a small explosion being visible. Sonic's quills flowed in the wind as the egg carrier started to explode even more. He looked back at the explosions, then back down to where Eggman fell. "So long, old friend." Sonic said before he ran and jumped out of the egg carrier. Sonic fell and landed with one knee down on the ground as the egg carrier crashed and exploded behind him.

The other characters and G.U.N. soldiers were all talking amongst one another, mainly talking about if Sonic made it out alive or not. Tails was looking down at his hands, while Amy was scared beyond all belief. Suddenly, they heard footsteps. The characters all stood up, while Knuckles, Shadow and Omega prepared for battle. The assailant made himself know, and Sonic the Hedgehog walked out of the shadows. Tails, Amy and Cream all ran up and hugged him, Big even wrapping all three of them up in his big arms. Knuckles chuckled*** as Shadow simply smirked, Omega dis-engaging battle mode as Rouge crossed her arms and smiled.

The war was finally over… for now.

**A/N: Authors notes! Yeah, because people love these, don't they? **

**So, the first chapter was the final battle against Eggman. Quite the opening, eh? Well, like the title says, this is a prologue to my Sonic Chronicles rewrite/novelization. For those of you wondering, what was up with the * marks, those are references/things that need to be explained that I put in. So now, let me explain what was in this chapter.**

***: I know, in the actual Sonic Chronicles the chaos spears were purple. Well… that's stupid. I changed them to green because that's essentially the color of chaos in the sonic universe… and why are even discussing this?**

****: Yes, I used the fake emerald excuse. It's stupid, I know, but I didn't want to make Shadow OP.**

*****: No Knuckles, you DON'T chuckle. Don't you listen to your own theme?**

**But now, at the risk of this A/N: going on for too long, some things you can expect from this story.**

**It will follow Sonic Chronicles closely. The story of the game is good in my opinion, so I don't want to screw with it too much. I'll mainly be adding in more detail, like I did to the prologue in this chapter. **

**Along with other details, I'll also be adding in other… characters. (cough) Silver and Blaze (cough) **

**There will be more mature language and themes in this. It's rated T for a reason people.**

**So that's pretty much it. If you enjoyed this, please leave a review. If you didn't enjoy this… Well crap. **


End file.
